Seduced!
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Reid is determined to win over Emily, and turns to Morgan for advice. How successful will he be? Fluffy, one-shot.


[Insert generic disclaimer here :) ]

I haven't posted in a long time, but that doesn't mean I am not writing! Hope you all enjoy.

Seduced!

An exceptionally nervous Spencer Reid approached Derek Morgan in the parking garage of the FBI following a delightfully boring week of paperwork.

Derek Morgan knew what Reid wanted to talk about, but he decided to let the younger man bring up the conversation.

"You're a profiler," the genius began, "so you've probably noticed my feelings for Emily Prentiss. I want to romance her, but I don't know how."

The larger man chuckled. "You, Spencer Reid, are asking me, Derek Morgan, how to start a long-term relationship? Are you the same Reid who called me a dog for never spending more than one night with a woman?" He watched the younger man sputter, then laughed. "It's all good, man. I've been with Penelope for eight months, so it's changed how I view relationships and how you view me."

Reid smiled. "Can you help?"

"Intellectually, you guys couldn't be incompatible if you tried, and your personalities match up well. I think the best way is to seduce her."

"I'd prefer she retain all her mental faculties, Morgan. I'm not going to get her drunk."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "You don't have to, man, she's crazy about you. Are you a profiler or not? You can't tell me you haven't noticed the way her pupils dilate around you."

Reid shrugged. "So what do I do?"

"Seduce her. Don't tell me you're a virgin!" Morgan teased.

"No, but I was twelve in high school; that's not exactly conducive to hooking up under the bleachers. And college girls don't date boys who have PhDs before drivers' licenses." Reid chuckled lightly. "Both my previous sexual partners liked to be in charge in bed, but Emily isn't like that."

Morgan agreed, "She wears lacy camisoles under her blouses, so clearly she values femininity and romance in her private life. She is going to want someone who takes the lead in the bedroom—at least some of the time."

"But growing up in the political arena has made her distrustful of people who seem to have power over her," Reid added.

The two men paused as Garcia joined them, "What are you two fine creatures gossiping about?"

Morgan looped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, "We were just inter-team profiling. Normally, I try not to, but this is an emergency."

Garcia's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "Oh?"

"Yes. Kid-genius here is trying to figure out how to romance our own little Miss Prentiss."

Garcia smiled warmly, "Reid, Emily doesn't want frivolous gestures; she just wants to be accepted. She's not always comfortable with all her different facets."

"Okay," Reid voiced his understanding. He hurried to his car without even saying good night to his friends; he had some errands to run.

* * *

It was 8:00 that night when there was a knock on the door of Emily's apartment. She startled, but then calmed down and walked over to open the door. She'd gotten a call from Garcia about a conversation that had taken place earlier in the day. "Hey, Reid," she greeted as she let him in.

Reid smiled. "Hey, Emily. Um…. You remember mentioning _A Clockwork Orange_?"

"Yes."

"I picked up the film; do you want to watch it with me?" He pulled the disc out of his jacket pocket.

"Sure!" Emily grinned, pointing out her DVD-player. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Wait," Reid stopped her. "Before you get food all over your fingers, I picked up an early birthday gift for you." He handed her a small package wrapped in brown paper.

Emily carefully unwrapped her gift, gasping when she saw what lay beneath the paper. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is if you think it's a first edition print of Kurt Vonnegut's first novel, _Player Piano_ from 1952. An associate of mine managed to locate it."

Emily pulled the man in front of her into a tight hug. "You are the absolute best!" The food was forgotten as the two moved to the living room and settled on the couch.

As the film began, Reid gently took her right hand in his left. He slid his fingers between hers, hoping she wouldn't notice his pulse sky rocketing. He rested their joined hands on his knee and slipped his right hand around her wrist to caress the inside of her wrist and forearm in gentle, teasing strokes.

Emily's breathing hitched, but she forced her body to relax lest Reid stop what he was doing. A few more minutes and Emily felt the heat pooling in her abdomen. Her body was on fire for him.

Reid's body was reacting to Emily's very presence. He didn't want to force Emily's compliance, so he gently released her hand. She didn't move it, and his heart soared. Reid moved his arm to the back of the couch, gently brushing the back of her neck.

Emily sighed happily. Reid's touch was gentle and loving, and his fingers were dancing over the soft skin on the back of her neck. She decided it was time for her to return the favor, and her hand was already on his knee. She stroked his knee with her thumb, smiling as she felt his leg twitch.

Reid leaned over until his lips were an inch from her ear. "This movie is weird," he let his breath fan down her neck and across her cheek.

Emily grinned and slid her hand a few inches up his leg, resuming the caresses with her fingers. She shifted her torso so she could lean against him and rest her head back onto his shoulder. Her hand slid to his upper thigh, and she felt the bulge of his erect penis inside his pant leg. She couldn't stop the little moan that escaped her throat any more than Reid could stop his abrupt intake of breath.  
_  
Oh_! Reid's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. She was touching him _there!_ He shifted his hips towards her hand instinctively. He wrapped both his arms around her, moving his mouth over the shell of her ear. "See what you do to me?" He groaned.

Emily bit her lip at the sound of his voice. She brushed his length through his corduroy pants a bit more firmly this time.

Reid retaliated by spreading his hand over her thigh and caressing gently and sliding his other hand up to cup her breast through her shirt. His lips found the pulse point on her throat.

"Why, Doctor Reid!" Emily gasped. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not trying," Reid teased, "succeeding." He waited for her to turn her head towards him, then sealed his lips to hers.

Emily wrapped her arms around Reid's neck. She stood from the couch and walked backwards down the hall to her bedroom. As they walked, they tugged at each other's clothing. By the time Emily's knees hit the side of her bed, they were both naked.

Later, Emily would confide to giggling Garcia and J. J. that _Spencer_ was certainly amazing in bed. He was equal parts dominant and submissive, attentive to all parts of her body at once. At the moment, though, all Emily could think about was the _feelings_ being brought out in her. Her completion was quick and powerful, and she cried out her love for the man inside her.

That was enough to drive Reid over the edge completely.

* * *

"Was it okay?" Emily and Reid asked each other at the same time.

"Perfect."

"Amazing."

The two laughed, and Emily leaned in to give the man next to her a sweet kiss. "I really do love you."

"I love you too," Reid assured.

"Then you'll stay the night?" Emily confirmed, draping her body over his and snuggling down for the night.

"Yes," he kissed her head gently. "So Garcia called you this afternoon, didn't she?" He trailed his fingers over her spine.

Emily nodded. "Of course she did! But I wouldn't have put up much of a struggle anyways. I would have just praised God for my good luck, which is what I'm doing now, by the way."

* * *

Emily leaned into Reid's arms, watching Morgan and Garcia share their first dance as husband and wife. "What song should we dance to at our wedding?" The couple had gotten engaged a month before.

"You pick," he smiled, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "The last year and a half with you has just been perfect. I don't care about the details as long as I get to be with you."

Couples began to join the bride and groom on the dance floor. Emily pulled her fiancé onto the dance floor, pressing her lithe body against his. "You dance now, and I'll make it up to you later," she promised.

Reid waggled his eyebrows. "In the bathroom of the hotel lobby?"

"Sure," Emily laughed.

"And on our kitchen counter?"

"Only if you bleach it after."

"And in bed?"

Emily kissed him tenderly. "That's just a given, my love."

Reid grinned and met Morgan's eyes with a grateful look. The two couples remained on the dance floor for the majority of the evening. When Garcia tossed her bouquet, it flew directly into Emily's hands—as if it were meant to be.


End file.
